


Midgar: The Great Winter

by Arturia_Pendragon



Series: We Are The Fallen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arturia_Pendragon/pseuds/Arturia_Pendragon
Summary: It is the beginning of the end. Ragnarok is here.





	

A placeholder for the first part of the Ragnarok Series.


End file.
